


Inner Strength

by DiurnalDays



Series: Toshillion [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiurnalDays/pseuds/DiurnalDays
Summary: Later, Toshiaki would think back on that moment as the first time he’d truly thought of his relationship with Axellion as a true relationship of equals.
Relationships: Toshiaki Mizushima/Axellion Aihara
Series: Toshillion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095440





	Inner Strength

With his torso wrapped in gauze and metal legs buried beneath at least three fluffy pillows, Toshiaki Mizushima felt utterly useless.

Normally, his body could regenerate at a faster rate than a regular human’s, but this time a toxin laced into his opponent’s weapons had interfered with the regenerative nanotechnology woven throughout his muscles. For now, he was confined to a heap of warm blankets on the floor of the ship’s common area as his partner doted on him with snacks and hot water bottles.

The partner in question, the beautiful bounty hunter and former dancer Axellion Aihara, was now humming a tune while preparing a warm meal in the kitchen just a few steps away. Toshiaki couldn’t see what Axellion was preparing from here, but he could smell the aroma of bone broth and cooking meat wafting through the open door. 

Toshiaki thought about how Axellion had pulled him out of the fight before the situation could get worse, how Axellion had tended to his wounds without a second thought and then gone to the trouble of making him dinner.

“Dinner’s ready!” Axellion chirped. Toshiaki didn’t meet his gaze even as he felt Axellion’s footsteps through the floor. 

The ceramic noodle bowls clicked against the floor as Axellion sat down with his legs crossed facing Toshiaki. 

Toshiaki picked up the bowl of ramen closest to him and inspected its steaming hot contents. He thought that Axellion had used too many of the fresh ingredients in the pantry for one meal, but nevertheless he picked up a spoon of soup and pressed it to his lips. 

The pork bone broth was prepared perfectly, as always, and the poached egg melted in Toshiaki’s mouth. 

“Oh!” Axellion said, sitting up straight. “I forgot to get a spoon for myself. I’ll be back in a hot sec.”

Toshiaki set the bowl down on his lap and swallowed, warmth coursing through his body. 

“Axellion,” he said. 

Axellion turned around on his heels on his way back to the kitchen. “Yeah?”

Toshiaki spoke his next words softly. “Thank you for saving me. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

A lopsided grin spread across Axellion’s face. “No need to thank me, Toshi! Really, you saved yourself. There’d be no awe-inspiring strong man named Toshiaki Mizushima in my life if it weren’t for you being here today!”

For a breathless moment, Axellion’s smiling face was the most beautiful sight Toshiaki had ever seen. Then, Toshiaki remembered that Axellion probably hadn’t taken a shower for a week to conserve fresh water, so his long hair was dull and his pale skin was just a little on the oily side. The bright light illuminating Axellion’s features faded.

“Liking what you’re seeing?” Axellion asked, wiggling his hips back and forth. “I know you’re hungry for a good cuddle after a hard fight, Toshi, but I can’t eat noodles with my hands!”

Toshiaki would’ve tossed a pillow at Axellion if he didn’t have gauze wrapped around his torso. As it was, all Toshiaki could do was shoot Axellion a fondly exasperated look. Axellion pranced back into the kitchen with a chuckle.

Toshiaki turned back to his bowl of noodles, slurping down the rest before Axellion returned and then cracking a joke when Axellion returned with a spork instead of a spoon. 

Later, Toshiaki would think back on that moment as the first time he’d truly thought of his relationship with Axellion as a true relationship of equals. 


End file.
